


The West Side Way

by kristin



Category: The Wire
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carver met the meathead he'd be partnered with at CID he was not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The West Side Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedreamygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/gifts).



When Carver met the fuckhead he'd be partnered with at CID he was not amused. It was some beefy white guy, bald-headed and built like a bruiser.

Now, Carver was sure he'd met some fine upstanding white cops on the force, but fuck if he could remember them. They were lost in the shuffle between the asshole racists who were obvious about it and the overly PC bullshitters who got so tongue tied when trying to explain that they think a black man might actually commit crime that they couldn't even say the word 'black' without wincing.

This guy, Hulk or something, definitely fit the first mode. That much was obvious from their first case briefing in which he managed to insult not only Carver personally, but all black men, Asians, women and possibly old ladies. Carver was almost impressed at the lack of tact by the end there.

When the meathead left the room Carver just looked at the lieutenant, some up and comer named Daniels, trying to convey his opinion without actually saying the words.

Daniels raised his eyebrow in response before saying tightly, "While I was looking over your file I noticed that you have a penchant for rip and runs. You seem to have managed to avoid any public complaints. Your new partner has not been so lucky. I trust you will be able to rein him in."

Subtle motherfucker. He just basically told Carver he was stuck babysitting the white fuckhead. Well fuck him very much, too. Carver spat out a "Yes sir." before leaving the office.

He walked over to where Halk was sitting on the edge of a desk. "Ready to rip?"

"I am always ready to go knock some heads. It is the West Baltimore way, you know." Now Herc was speaking his language.

"Oh you came up West Side?" Carver asked.

"Fuck yeah."

At that response Carver held his fist to Herc. As Herc bumped his against it, Carver looked over the cubicle wall. Daniels was smiling. Fucker.


End file.
